


Count Stop This Feeling

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [38]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Banshees, Counting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Ice Maidens, Lagoon Creature, Minotaur - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha and Violet go to spend some time cuddling under a tree when Prisha sees something that takes her mind off cuddling.
Relationships: Allison/Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mitch & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 4





	Count Stop This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“A bit more to the right,” Mitch instructed Willy who grunted loudly as he pulled on a rope with all his might. The bag of beans bounced slightly due to the sudden force then spun around slowly in a circle. The minotaur’s eyes followed the bag draped over the tree branch and he gave a nod. “Yeah, that should be good. This will be the most kickass punching bag in all of Richmond.” He snorted proudly and moved over towards the lagoon creature to give him a hearty whack on the back. “Soon you’ll be ripped and Allison will think you’re even more of a badass than you already are!” Mitch’s words made Willy look up at his friend with wide eyes. The thought of impressing his girlfriend made his heart skip a few beats. “You really think so?” 

“I know so,” Mitch gave a confident smile when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed a red cloth of some kind dangling from one of the tree’s lower branches. His tail flicked wildly left and right and his eyes grew large as the wind made the red cloth blow back and forth. Before he could think better of it, Mitch charged forward and tried to destroy that cloth. 

He didn’t succeed; his horn only successfully nicking the side of the bag of beans. The tree shook with a hearty thunk as the minotaur stood there, his horns now wedged firmly in its base. Mitch’s tail flicked more furiously now as he struggled to break free. His hooves dug into the dirt and tore up the grass as he continued to writhe.

“Mitch!” Willy grabbed his best friend’s waist and tugged with all his strength. It took a few minutes but eventually the minotaur was free. Just in time to notice the principal making her way over. 

“Mitchell!” Christa’s commanding voice rang out and Mitch looked up nervously. It felt like the banshee’s voice was shooting right through him. Willy was about to ask what to do when he felt an ice-cold hand grasp his. Looking down, he recognized it to be Allison’s.

“Run,” The ice maiden whispered in her boyfriend’s ear. She then created an ice slick on the ground and skidded away with Willy in tow. Within seconds the pair was gone, leaving Mitch alone and confused at what had just happened. He didn’t have a chance to process it, however, as Christa appeared before him. 

The opaque banshee looked at the minotaur with a disapproving gaze. “Care to tell me why you stole from the school cafeteria?” 

“No,” Mitch huffed angrily and didn’t bother to make eye contact. That had been a poor move on the young monster’s part. Soon he was being dragged away to the principal’s office, leaving the bag slowly emptying, a small mountain of beans forming underneath it. 

The cool afternoon breeze brushed against Prisha’s skin as she felt herself settle, her hand intertwined with Violet’s. It was finally the weekend which meant that she could spend as much time as she wanted with her girlfriend. The thought made her buzz with excitement. One look over at Violet made it obvious she felt the same way. The werewolf’s tail was wagging back and forth like crazy. “Ready to head out?” The vampire’s warm voice drew the werewolf’s attention. 

“Yeah,” Violet’s tail continued to wag at a steady pace as the couple strolled down the steps and toward one of their favorite spots on campus. There was a tree secluded from the rest of the campus that was always covered by shade, making it easy for Prisha to enjoy their time together without risk of burning or having to put on more vampire-specialized sunscreen. As they made their way to the spot however, Violet noticed the now nearly empty bag of beans spinning lazily around in a circle. Below it was a plethora of beans; there must've been hundreds if not thousands of them. 

“What the hell?” The werewolf’s ears twitched in confusion as her head tilted slightly to the side.

“That’s odd,” Prisha’s eyes seemed laser focused on the pile of beans.

“Yeah, can’t really sit and talk here,” Violet’s ears fell slightly, her tail barely swaying back and forth now. “Guess we can find a new spot.” She turned and tried to walk away but felt resistance on her arm. Her nose scrunched in confusion and she glanced back to see that her girlfriend hadn't budged from her place. “Prisha?”

“I have to count the beans.” The vampire whispered, her eyes practically sparkling with curiosity.

“What? Why?” The werewolf looked at Prisha who glanced back with a slightly embarrassed expression.

“It’s sort of a vampire thing. We have the urge to count things.” Prisha’s explanation didn’t seem to make much sense to Violet.

“So you count everything?” 

Prisha shook her head. “Not necessarily. But if there is a large amount of something like that pile of beans I have an urge that I can’t deny to count every single one. Usually I can push down the temptation to count or if it's a small number it's no big deal. Like if some buttons fell out of someone’s pocket, then I’d glance down and count one, two and be done,” 

Violet still seemed a bit lost. “Who the fuck carries buttons in their pockets?” The werewolf shook her head then glanced over at Prisha whose eyes were still glued to the bean pile. “Okay. I don’t really get it, but if you gotta count beans we can stay.”  
The vampire smiled brightly, causing her fangs to poke out. She leaned forward and kissed Violet’s cheek, making the werewolf’s heart pitter patter and her tail wag at a faster pace. Prisha guided them forward and took a seat beside the bean mountain. Violet stood in place and went around in a small circle three times before taking a seat beside her girlfriend.

Prisha stretched out her arms and cracked her neck. “Time to get to counting!” Her eyes shone with excitement, her fangs prominent. Without further ado, she began the long counting process. “One, two, three, four,” The vampire slid over the beans one at a time to make sure she had counted each and every single one of them. 

Violet watched and let the cool breeze brush through her fur as she leaned closer to Prisha. It wasn’t the most ideal situation but she still got to spend time with Prisha. That thought made Violet’s heart all warm and fuzzy and her tail swayed back and forth, accidentally hitting Prisha’s back once or twice. Prisha giggled at the tickling sensation before continuing her counting. 

Soon the seconds stretched into minutes then into hours. The warm afternoon sun had moved through the sky and was now slowly setting. The werewolf had curled up comfortably by the vampire who was still intently counting the beans. Violet’s head bobbed up and down as she tried to stay awake to keep Prisha company but it was no use. Within seconds the werewolf had fallen asleep. Her head tilted over and fell onto her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Prisha smiled softly over at her girlfriend and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before resuming her count. “Five thousand seven hundred and sixty nine….” Prisha’s gentle voice carried through the air as she kept up the hard work. The vampire was reaching the end; she could feel it. Prisha paused for a moment and focused on the warmth of Violet next to her. How her tail had curled around Prisha and how peaceful she looked. Giving another forehead kiss, Prisha continued her work until she had finally gotten to the last bean. “There! All finished!” Prisha gently took Violet’s hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze. “Vi. Violet.” 

“Mmmm,” The werewolf’s ears twitched at the sound of her love’s voice and she stirred in her sleep. It took a few seconds but soon Violet was awake. She gave a sharp yawn. “You finished?”  
“Yes. Thank you for staying with me. I really appreciated it,” 

Prisha’s bright smile made Violet get overwhelmed and she glanced away. “It was nothing,”

“Well, I still am grateful all the same. Would you like to drop by my dorm for a few minutes to warm up and have some tea?”  
The suggestion made Violet’s wolf ears perk up and her tail wag out of control. “Yeah,” 

Prisha smiled in amusement at how easily Violet’s true emotions came through in her werewolf attributes. “Alright, then let’s head over there,” She rose and helped her girlfriend up. The two walked in silence when Violet suddenly spoke. “So, how many beans were there?”

“Six thousand eight hundred and thirty two.” Prisha double checked the number in her mind then gave a determined nod when she was sure she was right.

“That’s a lot of beans,” The werewolf kicked a pebble out of her way. 

“True. Sorry that I threw away our afternoon with that,” Prisha gave an apologetic look over to her girlfriend who shrugged it off.

“No big deal. Besides, it's always fun when I’m with you.” 

Those words would have made Prisha’s heart flutter if it still beat. Slowly she lifted up her girlfriend’s hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. Violet’s eyes grew large before she hid them away behind her hair. Without thinking twice she leaned over, getting on her tiptoes to kiss the vampire’s cold cheek. The romantic gesture made Prisha beam which led Violet’s tail to wag even faster. The two continued to walk in peaceful bliss. The day certainly hadn’t gone as they planned but it still turned out to be a good one.


End file.
